The conventional IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) broadcast system has been a method where control messages and AV streams of contents are both transferred over the same bidirectional IP (Internet Protocol) network.
However, with regard to television receivers which are connected to cable broadcast networks having plentiful available bandwidth already (or to be newly set up), but have insufficient bidirectional IP network bandwidth, network resources may be able to be used more efficiently by VoD (Video on Demand) streams requested from individual client terminals being individually delivered using channels on the cable broadcast network. This form of distribution system is being proposed as a cable VoD service system (see PTL 1).